His Alibi
by Lola-2011
Summary: Ned is being set up. Tension mounts and causes problems with Skye. But what happens their anger turns into something more?


His Alibi  
  
Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? If I owned them don't you think we would see more of Skye and Ned?  
  
Skye didn't understand it, she was gone for three weeks, she comes back and Ned is stalking some teenage girl. He denied it, told her it wasn't so. That there was no truth to the matter. And the sad thing was she believed him, not because he looked innocent, because he didn't, but because she wanted to, guilty or not, she really wanted to believe him.  
  
They went from Kelly's to the Cellar and from yelling to talking calmly, then it happened his phone rang. It was Cindy, the girl accusing him or stalking her, she listened to the conversation, he agreed to meet the young girl at the Port Charles hotel. Ned hung up his cell phone and looked over at Skye.  
  
"Let me guess, Cindy." She said bitterly.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, come on let's get this over with." Skye grabbed her purse and got up.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ned asked.  
  
"To meet Cindy, I'm going to put an end to all this stupid, childish crap and then I'm going straight to the source, Alexis Davis." Skye bolted for the stairs, Ned was only a few steps behind her.  
  
The ride to the hotel was silent. Tension was tight.  
  
Skye stomped off the elevator and down the hallway in the direction of Cindy's room. Ned had enough, he grabbed her arm and flung her around to face him, "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me? What did I do?"  
  
"This whole mess."  
  
Skye jerked out of his grip and continued down the hallway. Ned ran a little and caught up with her, "Skye, Skye, please wait!"  
  
Reluctantly she paused, she slowly turned around to face him, "Why should I?" She breathed out.  
  
Ned moved closer to her, "Because I need you."  
  
"You need me?"  
  
Ned nodded, "You know I do."  
  
Skye began to melt, but she knew it would be wrong she told herself again and again, "No. Ned. No." She was angry, with Cindy because of her accusations, Ned because of his soft spot for Alexis and Alexis for setting him up.  
  
Skye turned to walk away, but Ned grabbed her arm, tighter than before. Now he was mad, she was one of the good things is his life and now she was pulling away from him, because he was being set up. Because of Alexis. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers, his thigh between hers held her still.  
  
Her breathing became increased, she licked her lips. He had control over her and was loving it. Ned ran his left hand on her bare arm, sending shivers down her spine. He was confident that she wouldn't pull away. He moved his thigh and used his right hand to pull her skirt up, he pushed it up her leg, then brought her leg around his waist, pressing his hips into hers.  
  
Ned's eyes burnt into hers, he brought his lips to her, they almost touched as he spoke, his voice was deep and filled with desire, "Tell me you don't want me."  
  
Skye was silent, she wanted to move on and to get involved with him, her feelings only got stronger by the day, but it wouldn't be right, she couldn't open her heart. He held her against the wall tighter, "Tell me."  
  
She looked into his eyes not sure is he was being passionate or angry. He ran his left hand through her hair, tightening his grip, her head tilted back against the wall, Skye gasped in surprise.  
  
"Tell me Skye." He demanded for the third time.  
  
Her lips parted, "I don't want you." she breathed out, a single tear escaped her eye and rapidly fell down her cheek. Neither one of them moved. Skye knew that she couldn't move forward with her life quite yet and Ned knew that Alexis would always hold him back because when it came to her he was blind.  
  
Cindy made her way out of her room in search of Eddie Maine, she looked at the scene before her, "Eddie, what are you doing?"  
  
Skye felt hopeless, she allowed the wall to support her body. Ned never took his eyes off of Skye, "Cindy, I warned you to stay away from me."  
  
Cindy pretended to be upset, "Why are you with her?"  
  
Ned looked into Skye's face, her eyes were lowered to the ground, "Because Skye is a real woman. Savvy. Sexy. Beautiful."  
  
"Eddie you don't mean that."  
  
"Like hell I don't"  
  
When Skye lifted her eyes to his, she spoke softly, "Ned, let me go."  
  
That was it, he gave up, he stepped away from the wall, letting Skye out of his grasp. Skye began walking towards the elevator.  
  
"Cindy, I want you to leave me and the people I care about alone." Ned yelled, "Do you understand me, because you don't want me to have to tell you again."  
  
Skye heard Cindy's voice as she was waiting for the elevator, "I love you Eddie. You can't do this to me." Skye shook her head, she was a fool to believe that Ned wasn't having a relationship with this girl. She stepped into the elevator without looking back.  
  
Ned turned around and seen Skye step into the elevator, he ran down the hallway and when he reached the elevator, the doors were closing, he placed his hands on the door, pushing them open. Skye was alone, she looked mad enough to kill.  
  
"Skye, can't we talk about this?"  
  
"Oh, you want to talk about this? Okay, Ned, you need to be a man instead of letting Alexis run your life."  
  
"Alexis doesn't run my life."  
  
Skye's words were bitter as she shouted them at Ned, "Like hell she doesn't. After everything she's done to you and now this, the only thing you do is turn your head the other way and pretend like nothing ever happened. You always let her slide Ned and she knows it that's why things happen like this again and again, because you don't have the backbone to stand up to her and you never will."  
  
"She's Kristina's mother, I can't let her take the fall." Ned yelled back.  
  
All the sudden the elevator began to shake slightly, it stopped and then started again, it moved down a little bit more and then stopped abruptly. Skye lost her balance and fell into Ned. He pushed her off of him which only made things worse.  
  
"Why can't you let Alexis take the fall? She's the one that killed Luis Alcazar, even though she was willing to let me take the fall for it and then she faked a mental illness to get out of it. And then instead of listening to the Judge she comes and goes in and out of the Quartermaine's anytime she likes, it doesn't matter what the court orders say and every time, every time she pulls this stupid fucking shut over and over again, you continue to let her having her fucking way."  
  
Ned's breathing became increased as his temper flared, "I've got news for you Skye, I run my life, not Alexis and I don't want you anywhere near me. I'm just the next victim in one of your train wreck's. I thought maybe you changed for the better but I guess I was wrong. I must have been the last stop because you've fucked around with every other man in Port Charles."  
  
Skye didn't hesitate before moving forward and slapping Ned across the face. Surprisingly to her, Ned slammed her against the elevator wall, he got right in her face, "I want you to listen to me, it's bad enough that we have be stuck in here together, so why don't you do us both a favor and just keep your big mouth shut."  
  
She honestly didn't know what else to do, she leaned forward, crushing her lips against his. Ned caved and gave in to her, he licked her bottom lip and then pushed his tongue into her mouth, heatedly kissing her.  
  
They both pulled apart, Ned paced back and fourth in the elevator, he rubbed his hand over his lips, he glanced over at Skye who was still against the wall, his eyes then went to the floor as he paced some more and then he glanced back up at Skye again.  
  
Skye rubbed her temples, who was she kidding, this thing with Ned could never work out, no matter how hard they tried. They had way too many things going against them. And Ned, he kept pacing back and fourth and back and fourth, making her sea sick. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall.  
  
She placed her hands on either side of the wall beside him, leaning into him she whispered, "You wanna yell? Go ahead take out all your frustrations."  
  
He just looked at her, "All my frustrations?"  
  
She was silent.  
  
"Well, it's going to take a little more than yelling."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" She leaned into him closer placing her lips dangerously close to his, "Do you want to use me to release your anger?"  
  
"What do you want me to do? Strike you? Kill you?"  
  
"Are you that angry Ned? Did I say something that hit a nerve?" He was silent, "Do you want me Ned? Do you want me more than you wanted me before because of your passion or do you want me because you're so incredibly mad at me? Hmm?" Her eyes burnt into his.  
  
She pressed her body into his, her breasts tightly against his chest, her hips tightly against his. Ned sharply drew in his breath as she moved her left hand off the wall on onto his shoulder, she slowly moved her fingertips down his chest, then his abdomen and to the waist band of his pants.  
  
Skye moved her hand lower, caressing him through his pants, she brought her lips next to his ear, "Do you like that Ned?"  
  
His breath caught in his throat, making a gasping sound. Finally he found his voice, "I like this even better." He grabbed her wrists and pushed her backwards, until she hit the opposite side of the elevator wall.  
  
With his left hand he pushed her skirt up her thigh, then brought her right leg around his hips, the exact way he had her before. His right hand traveled up the creamy, smooth skin of her thigh, higher and higher, only to discover what she was lacking. Panties.  
  
His voice as husky when he spoke, "Wet to the touch. You're a naughty girl Skye."  
  
Skye lifted her eyes from her thigh to his eyes, "Then I guess you're going to have to punish me." She answered as her hands undid his belt and then his pants.  
  
And when he didn't stop her, she reached inside, retrieving him from the confinement of his boxer briefs. As she ran her hands over his hardened member he ran his mouth over the sensitive area of skin on her neck, but nothing could prepare him for what she was about to do.  
  
His hips jerked forward against hers and he suddenly found himself impaled inside her. "Come on Ned, punish me." Skye taunted.  
  
He thrusts himself inside of her harder, using quick, deliberate motions. Skye rocked her lower body against his movements. Her mouth was slightly open, yet nothing but moans of pleasure escaped. She was on the edge, her hands were on his lower back, helping him, push into her.  
  
Ned locked eyes with her, "Are you enjoying you're punishment?"  
  
Skye answered in a deep voice, "This isn't really punishment."  
  
Just when she thought he was going to make her explode, he turned the tables. He gave her long, slow thrusts. "What about now?" He ran his lips over her neck, the brought them up to her mouth, dangerously close to touching hers, but never did.  
  
"Ned, don't tease me." Skye warned more than begged.  
  
"I'm not teasing you." He began to pick up the pace of his thrusts again, roughly pounding into her, with all he had. Skye pushed her hands tightly into his back, she arched her back against the wall. She was so close, Ned had her on the edge yet again and she felt confident that he was going to follow through this time.  
  
Suddenly, mid stroke, he stopped, Skye thought he was going to move again, but after a few long seconds passed he didn't, "Don't stop........you can't.......stop." She said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I did."  
  
Skye grew impatient, "Come on Ned, we're not finished, you can't leave me like this."  
  
"I can't?" He challenged.  
  
Skye shook her head, "You wouldn't, you haven't gotten off yet either."  
  
"How do you know I haven't?"  
  
"Because I can feel you. All of you, hard and throbbing." She whispered.  
  
"Move your hips." He lifted her left leg around him, she crossed her boot clad ankles behind him, "Move them." He commanded.  
  
She began moving back and fourth on his erectness and then in circular motions, massaging herself against him, she squeezed her inner silkiness, causing his hips to involuntarily jerk forward. He began moving within her again, not being able to control his lower body.  
  
They moved together fiercely, in a continuous rough pattern until they hit the tide. Skye allowed her orgasm to rip through her, Ned paused in his motions as she stopped shuddering, her silkiness, clasping and unclasping around his hard shaft like a vise. As her orgasm died down he gave her a few short thrusts, before exploding inside of her.  
  
They remained still, struggling desperately to catch their breath. He placed a soft kiss on her lips then separated them as he lowered her feet back to the ground. Skye pulled her skirt down and smoothed out the wrinkles as Ned re-did his pants and belt.  
  
Ned walked over to the other side of the elevator and looked around at the control panel and then down at the floor.  
  
"Ned?" Skye called out.  
  
"Yes?" He asked raising his eyes level with hers.  
  
"Just because we fucked doesn't change anything, I'm still mad at you."  
  
"Fucked?"  
  
"Yes. What would you like to call it? Making love?"  
  
Ned let out a long breath, "No, because their sure as hell wasn't any love involved."  
  
The elevator began to shake again and finally began to move. The doors opened on the ground floor, Skye stepped out and Ned came out behind her as they headed for the door.  
  
They had no more than sat down in the Quartermaine den, when Capelli and another officer entered.  
  
"Edward Lawrence Ashton?" Capelli asked.  
  
"Yes." Ned answered standing up.  
  
Cindy came running in behind the two officers, "That's him, that's the man who raped me."  
  
Skye and Ned both looked over at Cindy, who's clothes were torn and had a few cuts on her arm.  
  
"Where were you this evening, Mr. Ashton?" Capelli asked.  
  
"What difference does it make?" Ned asked confused.  
  
"Do you have an alibi?" The second officer asked.  
  
Skye stood up, "I'm his alibi."  
  
Capelli looked at Ned, "Is that true? Were you with her all evening?"  
  
"Yes." Ned answered honestly.  
  
Capelli nodded, "Can you retrace your steps for us?"  
  
"I was having coffee at Kelly's and Skye came in, then we went to the Cellar. Cindy called me on my cell phone while we were there so we left and went to the hotel to see her, Skye and I were fighting in the hallway and Cindy came outside."  
  
Cindy continued to pout, "Then she left and he came back into my room and raped me."  
  
"No, I walked away and thirty seconds later Ned caught up to me at the elevator, we got off the elevator and just arrived here." Skye explained.  
  
"You were in the elevator all that time?" Capelli questioned.  
  
"Yes, it got stuck." Ned confirmed.  
  
Capelli took out a pencil and a pad of paper and began writing, "For how long?"  
  
Ned thought for a few seconds, "Half an hour maybe."  
  
He continued to write, "So if I get the elevator tape, it's going to show the two of you in there?"  
  
"The elevators have no camera's and if they did you would have found us in a very compromising position." Skye added.  
  
Capelli looked up and over at Skye, "Are you saying that you and Mr. Ashton were having sex in the elevator?"  
  
Skye smiled, "I'm saying that he was with me and I'm not pressing any charges."  
  
The End!  
  
Please Review!!!! 


End file.
